


Growing Flower

by twicesaster



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Highschool student!Mina, Musician!Mina, Student council president!Sana, Teenager!Mina, Teenager!Sana, University | College student!Sana, special mention of dubchaeng in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicesaster/pseuds/twicesaster
Summary: "can I assume that you worry about me?" I laughed at her."even if we're dying, I would continue worrying about you."ormisana au! where they have hanahaki disease and they try to still alive, working together.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 15
Collections: twitter ideas [2na]





	Growing Flower

Keep the glance. The heart racing. Always the same for me. I sighed as I needed to complete the task. Being the student council president is not that easy.

"President!" I heard her voice. My heart races.

"Hey" I said, she bowed.

"I see someone out here. I think it's from high school."

"Aight, thanks Jeongyeon-ssi." she left with a smile. I sighed as I walked out. It's very usual that some high school students get in here; some because we have a large campus or because we have a music room. Or perhaps because of the vending machines. I don't know.

When I was in high school -like, three years ago--I didn't never go to the university near my apartment. But perhaps some of the students here told some folks about the campus. I would never know. I walked there; the music room. I heard the piano's melody, I felt goosebumps. I closed the eyes, putting my hand on the doorknob. I've been dodging coming here, trying to ignore the piano melody. It have me reliving those moments. I gulped and opened the door, feeling myself indifferent.

"Miss Kim, I thought we talked about this." 

I looked at her. She looked sad while her fingertips were on the keys, when she heard my voice she stopped, but her fingertips were still in there.

"I know" she replied, kinda sad "but it's the only place I can trust, you know?" I feel my shoulders went down and I get closer.

"Hey, hey. What happened?" 

She shrugged "I'm a coward."

"So, again that, hum?" I shake my head "You're still in high school, Dahyun. You don't know a lot of loving nor even what's dating. But look at you, since two years that you're dating, even though you both didn't kissed, you're still together. What's wrong? It's just because you can't kiss Chaeyoung?"

She looked back. "But I did not kiss someone before. I need practice."

"Dahyun, I think you should think before talking. Chaeyoung didn't kiss someone before, and she didn't tell you she needs practice before kiss you. Why are you saying that? Go and get her, girl."

Her face illuminate. "Should I?" I nodded.

"And please, don't come back here. The director would be mad at me if I let you come here. You can go to my apartment, you know I have a piano and a guitar."

"Okay! I'm bringing Chaeyoung!" she stood up and leaves me alone. I smiled a little. _Love_. What a funny worn word, isn't it? Every time I fell in love, it was unrequited. Once I fell in love with my neighbor, he didn't even know what I meant back then, later he left me speechless when he kissed a child's cheek. Once I fell in love with the shortest boy of my school in Osaka, he didn't even knew me. Once I get attracted to a Japanese classmate in high school, I didn't told him, but I already knew that he wouldn't correspond me. And once I fell in love with Jeongyeon, I'm getting over it. But I still feel attracted to her and I feel nervous around her.

I looked back. I wonder if I ever gonna find the right person or if I'm going to die. Being honest, I don't wanna get a short nor longer lifetime without someone. I don't want to be like my decease grandfather, but I already am; he died at a young age because he had a strange disease, it's like the consequences of the unrequited love. In some time you would starting vomiting rose petals, at the point where your entire system is covered in petals. Those are the consequences of unrequited love. I wonder why I am doing in here, why I didn't die already? It's not like someone's out there is waiting for me, the only who always is waiting for me is Hiro, my Shiba Inu dog and obviously the wind.

I shaken my head as the bell rang. Gonna be late, I get out.

* * *

"Hey, whatcha doing? Leave it, c'mon big baby" Hiro barked as he didn't pay me attention. 

I rolled my eyes while giggling. "Leave the ball, baby."

He looked at me sad and I couldn't with that. "Okay, you win, you win. Happy enough?" he wiggled the tail, I laughed.

He get to his bed just to play with his new ball. While that, I was finishing the paperwork of the university. Now that I'm thinking about it, since no one has interest in me, I worked too hard to being the student council president. Hiro makes me happy, but I still feel empty.

'Maybe I should go out', I thought. Hiro hadn't get out since months, why not? I smiled.

I felt something strange inside the throat, it make me chocked. I stand up pretty fast, making my way to to the bathroom. I expelled a rose petal. Shit. Hiro barked, showing his worry. He put his chin on my gastrocnemius like trying to make me stood up. I put a hand on his head as I feel dizzy.

Knew it. I'm getting punished. I'm going to die when I'm in the high of my life. I'm getting a job- yeah, I'm the same girl who said she wouldn't care if she dies, but now... 

What would happen with Hiro? He was raised in the streets, without love. What would he do? 

Now I don't wanna die. My baby, the only who was beside me. I'm telling you, stupid God, to let me live, or at least get Hiro a best life till he... I don't even wanna say or even think about it. 

I would have help. I will do everything I can for him. 

Hiro barked, scrubbing his forehead into my muscle. I nodded to myself. 

I rolled back, taking him in my arms. He settled like a baby, I kissed his head. 

"I love you" I whispered "I really want you to be happy. I'm sorry you need to seeing me like this. I promise you that I will find her. Finding a soulmate, I didn't thought I would ever said that" Hiro barked loudly at what I said. I giggled and hugged him carefully. 

Yeah, all for him. 

* * *

_A month later._

Nothing's was changing. Every time I felt like a petal in my throat, I then expelled it out. I was too changed, not by the change inside me, more like outside. My skin is more pale and I lost the shining of my eyes.

Maybe I was still in love with Jeongyeon? How can it would be possible? I didn't even know. 

I can barely walk nor think. I'm still alive, but at the same time I _was_ dying slowly. Every breath I took was hard to. Like I took a breath and chocked instead. Hiro was too worried about me. He would get up of his bed to meet my. I would hug him when he would by my side.

I was too died inside. I have headache every time I thought. 

I was at a cafeteria, just trying to distracted myself, which was impossible. The waitress who knew me like one year, looked at me like I was a stranger. I didn't mind at all, but it hurt me. What should I tell my parents? They would be worried and sad. I'm their only daughter.

I fiddled with my hands, too damn focused on because I didn't wanted to saw the people's faces when staring at me.

Someone cleared the throat, in my worse moment to meet another face. Just for education, I glance up.

"Uhm, hi. Someone's here?" _she_ said pointing at the other chair that was in front of me. I shaken the head.

"Sit down if you want to" I shrugged. She gave me a look that said _thanks_. 

I noticed she was the same as me. She didn't have any shine in the eyes and she was too pale, we were in the same place?

"Shall we start a conversation or just...?" I silly asked. She didn't have any judgment look, I felt like grateful. 

"Yeah, shall we. Go on first." 

I did notice that she has a soft voice. Her eyes as honey.

"My name's Sana. I don't like being formal with someone who knows me" I said, extending the hand. 

"I-I'm Mina" she quietly said, stuttering. She accepted my hand. I smiled.

"You like being too formal? I can sentence you're foreign."

She nodded "I'm from Japan." 

"Which part? I'm from Osaka." 

"Kobe. Are you Japanese too? You don't seems to." 

The last thing I know, that afternoon I kept smiling.

* * *

"Sana unnie!" I look back. _She_ was there. I approached her.

"Hey shorty, what are you up to? I was on my way to home."

Mina pouted "stop calling me shorty. I'm only 1,63!"

"And I am 1,68. Gotcha" I said winking. She blushed as she hit my bicep. Then she looked at me frowning.

"Why are you too skinny now? Should I need to move on with you so you can't be this way?"

I already know that Mina has the same disease as I am. But she didn't talked about it with me. Maybe she doesn't know or maybe she wants to avoid the theme. 

"There's no need to, shorty. I'm at least alive, that doesn't count?" 

Mina looked sad "you show me old pictures of you. I realized that you're too pale now."

I put a hand on her head and palpate it. "I suffer from a disease" I simply said. Mina looked confused. Then I did know she wasn't into what's happening with her.

"Aw, you don't know, shorty?" I giggled softly, starting to walk "it's called Hanahaki Disease. It's when you have an unrequited love and petals of roses starting to gnawing inside. You have it too, don't you?" she's too confused and concerned.

"You have an unrequited love?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, I guess I have." 

I feel like someone ripped my heart out. Not like the cute way by the way. Who can someone does not like her back? Is he blind or something?

... 

"So that's why you get this pale white. I'm too concerned. Are we gonna die?" 

"Well, yes. But she can avoid it if she fall in love with another person that likes us back." 

"I like you then" Mina replied, like proud of herself. Mina is too innocent. I don't want her to pass away.

"Aww, shorty" I caressed her black hair "I was saying someone who you like, like, like, love. Ya know. I'm kinda excited. It's the first time someone said that likes me" I was too lost on caressing her hair, I didn't heard too much outside.

It was like slow-motion. I felt like my heart racing and I pulled away. I thought I was too reddish.

'It's not like now I'm feeling something about her, isn't it?' I hopped it wouldn't be true. 

Mina deserves more than me. But... if she likes me and I like her too, I would make sure she would be the most happier woman in the world.

I felt excited. 

* * *

Someone entered in the room, with slamming the door.

"Yeah?" I asked as I signed the paper. 

"Are you just going to said 'yeah' when it's a fight out here?!" 

I tensed up. "Jeongyeon, calm down a little. I'm finishing this and getting outside." 

"Calm down? Calm down?! It's all ya have to say?!" someone's not in mood. 

I stood up. "Okay, okay ma'am, I'm getting out" I said as I went outside. 

My ears are perked up, ready to listen everything. I know Jeongyeon is standing beside me, I quietly smiled. 

I walked outside the university, I see a crowd of students there. I took my phone out just in case is an emergency. I did my walk through the people and finally found out the two fighters. 

But-

"Mina!" I called out when I saw her on the ground. I _rushed_ , I ran to her body. She was a bit conscious. I put two fingers on her pulse in the neck. It was like she's going to die. I called an ambulance as fast as I could. She was coughing and I was almost tear down. 

"You're going to be okay, trust me. I wouldn't let you go, never." 

Mina, shaking and too pale, put a hand on mine, which was still in her neck, "can I assume that you worry about me?" she said, with weakness. 

I heard the ambulance coming. I was grateful it was near to us. 

I took a breath before answering: "even if we're dying, I would continue worrying about you." 

I cried as I caressed her hair. She was smiling a little. 

The last thing I remember was that she was being carried by the stretcher. I was crying, while I was feeling the petals in throat. 

That night I didn't slept that much, just crying and worrying, Hiro slept with me that night. 

* * *

_Three years later._

"Nuh uh! Be careful!" she said as I giggled. 

"Come on, baby. I'm just hanging the picture."

"But still" she sighed. I went down. "Why are you worrying? Look at me, I'm okay. Since you came here to live with me, you were worrying about everything. Everything's fine?" 

I hugged her waist, she hide herself into my neck. "I don't know..." she whispers. Too softly. So cute.

"Darling," she back hugged me "everything's fine, as long as you'll be staying by my side" I caressed her back and kissed her head.

"You don't know how much I love you" she muttered, near to my ear.

"Darling, I love you even more than you do" I chuckled.

She get mad and face me "it's not true. I love you more, more, more!" she argue back.

I kissed her temple and her cheek. She pouted as I giggled.

"Can I kiss you?" I questioned her and she nodded, like she was waited for it. I put a hand on her cheek and I lean on to touch her lips. She get impacient and she did the last move. The soft were on mine. My hand still held the waist while the other was in the cheek. She held my forearm as our lips moved in synchronization. I always love to have her in my arms. 

Since the day I almost lost her, I learned that I cannot live without her. Yeah, she, _my Mina_. Even though back then we talked like five months, that every day felt like I did never have any unrequited love before. Like it wasn't a growing flower inside me. She was my cure, and I was her cure. 

I still don't believe we are dating just one year, but felt like ten years. It took us two years to finally date, she accepted the courtship I offered her. Now, she's at university while I'm too focus on the work. I quit the college, after I did a contract with the director. 

I hugged her tightly, pulling away slowly. I opened my eyes just to see her beautiful face. We smiled and I kissed her again. 

What's happiness feels like? Feels like you're free. The most beautiful sensation I've ever had... 

She giggled as she took the word "can I assume that you worry about me?" I laughed. 

"Even if we are dying, I would continue worrying about you."

"You sure?" 

I look at her eyes. Her beautiful face, shinny eyes. I can say that-

_"Always, darling."_

I... really love her. 

_-Minatozaki Sana._

**Author's Note:**

> idea: https://twitter.com/circletofu_/status/1140967752921862146?s=20


End file.
